Like Father Like Son
by duckamuckdaffy
Summary: Dylan duck and his Father Daffy Christmas trip to paradise goes incredibly wrong when they find themselves on a deserted island with christmas 3 days away will they make it home in time or find themselves stranded  looniest adventure of all
1. Chapter 1

**Like Father like Son**

**Alright this is my first fanfic, oh and I am pretty aware that I do not own Daffy Duck and Tina they are property of warner bros. I do own Dylan Duck and other fan made characters which people can used if I'm notified and aware of his use**

** It was a cold winter's day in Acme Arsenal everyone was busy getting ready for Christmas. Towns were filled with visitors, shoppers and well more visitors. The town was really in the Christmas spirit, houses were decorated with Christmas lights and the smell of Christmas cookies was in everyone's household.**

**At the local park 2 adolescent pre-teens were having fun throwing snowballs at each other…**

**Dylan duck a 12 year old, dark feathered duck with a white collar, spiky hair and an overconfident attitude along with Chick a Dee an 11 year old young rooster with a Elvis styled hairstyle and country accent were enjoying the beginning of their Christmas break.**

**This is soooo cool; we have two weeks of Christmas break! Shouted Dylan I know this is best, replied Chick a Dee**

**Chick a Dee grabbed some snow in his hand and slammed it on the ground. So uh what are you doing over the break? Me and my pa are going camping, exclaimed Chick a Dee. Dylan stared into space, he couldn't even remember the last time he saw his father, in reality it was 6 years but to him it felt like forever. He remembered the last thing he and his father Daffy Duck "The under acknowledged Looney tune" did and his mind phased back 6 years ago to exactly what happened his memory of it was fresh, and vivid yet at the same time every moment of it was sad and hard to endure.**

**Daffy was putting the Christmas lights like he did every year before he left and even though it was only Christmas to Dylan it felt like the last one they would ever spend with each other.**

**And that's when his memory started to get even more serious it was late and Dylan and Daffy was up watching old Looney tune Christmas specials Dylan only laughed and smiled up at the parts his father was in which made Daffy smile. Dad will you ever leave me and mom to do more shorts with uncle bugs and the others? Dylan yawned sleepily, Daffy looked at his son with a surprise look on his face, no kiddo I'm finish with show biz replied Daffy he kissed his son and went into the kitchen**

**Daffy walked into the kitchen and absorbed the aroma of cookies and let out a loud sigh, Tina was in the kitchen with an agitated look on her face. Daffy looked at his wife, honey what's wrong he lisped worriedly. Tina looked at Daffy Bugs called and he says he needs you for a second leading role in a movie Daffy looked at Tina even harder well I'll tell him I can't do it maybe he can get Tweety or Sylvester to do it. Tina stood up avoiding eye contact, I told him you would come you have to catch the plane at 5:30 am. Daffy stood in shock, why would you do that Tina I made you and Dylan a promise, Tina started to cry but Bugs needs you and you never let Bugs down. Although she was telling the truth he Daffy didn't want to break his promise to his son. **

**Ok, I'll go but after this movie I'm finish I want to be a real father to my son and a real husband to my wife, Daffy exclaimed. Tina smiled and kissed Daffy passionately I love you cried Tina, Daffy hugged her I love you too he whispered. You better get going you have a long ride urged Tina, Daffy dragged into the living room and sat down next to a sleeping Dylan, well squirt I don't wanna wake you and its probley better you are but I have to go now I promise I'll be back and when I do I will be completely done with show biz and then I can be the best father in the world to you. A tear escaped Daffy's eye well I guess I'll be seeing you two later Daffy whispered trying not to wake Dylan Tina smiled.**

** Dylan snapped back into reality and looked a Chick a Dee. Chick a Dee had a confused look on his face, so what are you gonna do during the break Dylan. Dylan shook the memory out of his head, oh umm I'm probley just gonna watch old Looney tune specials. Chick a Dee laughed lame dude you can't be serious, Dylan smiled well I gotta go it's getting dark, Dylan started to walk off. Oh uh Dylan, yeah Chick a Dee, Merry Christmas Dylan smiled weakly yeah you too Chick. **

**First chapter please review it's my first fic so please give me feedback and suggestion I would also like to put in some of your own OC's in this fic and to clear things abit Chick a Dee is Foghorn Leghorn's son and Dylan's beat friend and the movie Daffy is about to film is either Space Jam or Looney tunes back in action and around that time he and tina was with each other even before the Looney tune show . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Alrighty chapter two please review and remember I will be more than happy to include your OC's in the fic here it is.**

**Chapter 2: all I want for Christmas is a D.A.D.**

** Take two…action yelled Joe Pytka as he pointed his finger to Daffy and Bugs**

**Hey how's this for a team name the ducks! Lisped Daffy, please what kind of Mickey Mouse Organization would name their team the ducks? Replied Bugs. Don't sue me it's just a suggestion. Well you kinda did make that suggestion about the first team name too and were always gonna be the Tune Squad Daff! Fine then I guess we can keep using it, lisped Daffy**

**Good job you two we'll pick up filming after break, everyone have a nice break and we'll be back here in two weeks, exclaimed Joe. Everyone on the set got off stage and scattered different ways. **

**Hey Daff what do ya say we go get some coffee? It's on me asked Bugs. Sure thing fuzz foot replied Daffy. At the nearest Starbucks Bugs and Daffy were sipping on their cups of coffee. So I take it you're gonna visit them this year aren't ya, asked Bugs. We worked on two films already I only promised one I lied and I don't think I can go back replied Daffy. They're your family you have to go back I'm pretty sure they will forgive you for being away for a long six years that you spent doing movies and acting and…Okay I get it Bugs, snapped Daffy. Bugs laughed, aint I a stinker?**

**Look I have 3 tickets to go on a cruise to the isles of Bangari it's a beautiful place, me and Lola been there twice, explained Bugs. So what's your point Bugs, asked Daffy sarcastically, well Lola and I are spending Christmas with her mother and I think you should have the tickets so you and ya family can go. Whoa Bugs this is huge are you serious Asked Daffy. Yeah go on I can practically buy me Bangari if I wanted to, I'm the richest toon in the world, gloated Bugs. Uh I thought Mickey Mouse was Bugsy, replied Daffy sarcastically. Bugs looked at him angrily for abit, are you serious Daff? I'm practically a 1.5 billion dollars for a guest appearance laughed Bugs. Well billion dollar bunny I gotta go I have a family to attend to lisped Daffy. Merry Christmas feather head, yelled out Bugs. You too Fuzz foot laughed daffy as he walked out the studio.**

** 1 day later…**

**Tina was startled by the loud knock at the door, she wasn't expecting anyone and neither was Dylan it was 12 o'clock when she checked the clock a minute ago. Who could this be at this time of night, mumbled Tina as she got up off the couch and headed to the door. She opened the door and almost fainted when she seen who it was, it was Daffy in the door way nervously staring at Tina, Tina look I can explain everything im so sorry it was just…Tina cut Daffy off and kissed him passionately and hugged him, it's okay Daffy we can talk about it later right now im just happy to see you, cried Tina Daffy was relieve that him and Tina's relationship was still strong after all these years. The only big thing he was worried about was if his 12 year old son will accept him again.**

**This Chapter was short but it will pick up. It appears Daffy has been gone so long that he decided to do Space jam 2 as well. Please read and review any type of criticism is acceptable to me the Bugs scene was pretty funny let me know what you think so far thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3: Merry Christmas S.O.N.**

** Dylan yawned loudly, scratched his head and hopped off his bed. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Nothing on again geez this blows, mumbled Dylan as he flicked from kids' WB to cartoon network to Boomerang. I guest me and Chick a Dee will go sledding again today, I better get ready. After showering, brushing his teeth and getting dress Dylan walked out of his room down stairs. Even though it was 9 o'clock it was still pretty dark in the house on the couch he seen a person laying down but couldn't figure out who. Oh well its probley just mom, he thought to himself. Dylan walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator until he found some milk, he poured it into a cup and began to drink it down quickly.**

**Uh hey squirt, I thought I heard you in here…**

**The voice was enough to make Dylan choke on the milk he was enjoying. He recognized that voice it was the voice he was waiting to hear in 6 years, but this time it was different happiness filled in Dylan but at the same time hate, rage and sadness over took that happiness. Dylan swallowed his last bit of milk and turned around. **

**His eyes were fixed on the tall, slender, dark feathered duck with a unique white collar and oversized beak, it was Daffy but much more than that his father. So what's up kiddo long time no see aye, joked Daffy. Dylan shot Daffy a cold glare and left the kitchen and stormed out of the door.**

**Chick a Dee and Dylan were at the top of a snow slope with both their sleds. And then what happened? Asked Chick a Dee as Dylan was telling him about his morning. He tried to make it seem like everything was cool, but it wasn't he missed 6 years of my life to film in too not to mention not even good movies. Chick a Dee laughed well the first one wasn't that bad. Dylan smiled weakly at Chick. Hey don't look now Dylan but Highschoolers at 3 o'clock whispered Chick a Dee. Dylan looked back at the two tall teenagers, this would be the best time to make a few snow balls whispered Dylan to Chick a Dee. Chick a Dee frowned or maybe run! The two teenagers charged toward Dylan and Chick.**

**Gives us your sleds you snot nosed brats, snapped one of the teens. Go kick rocks you acne prone losers, yelled Dylan as he launched a snowball at the teen causing him to fall back. Chick a Dee tossed his snowball in the air and smacked it with his sled launching it at one of the teens. You're gonna pay for that you chicken headed baby. Dylan snuck off around the teens while Chick a Dee was still arguing with them. Dylan tied a rope to their feet and to his sled. Dylan chuckled abit to himself as he snuck over to his sled, they do realize this means war whispered Dylan. Come on Chick let's get out of here. Dylan jumped on his sled and slid down the long steep slope. The two teens were swiped off their feet and hit the ground as they slid down the bumpy steep slope, Dylan and Chick a Dee laughed as the two teens sliding behind them started to scream.**

**When they reached the bottom Chick a Dee cut them lose. Now scat you over sized Barbie dolls laughed Dylan as the two teens ran quickly out of sight. Well I gotta go pack for the trip see you in school Dylan, and remember no matter what he still is your father. Dylan looked at Chick a Dee walk away, sure thing.**

** Dylan walked into the house to see his mother and father in the kitchen discussing something. Dylan walked in the kitchen. Oh hey Dylan me and your father was talking and we have a surprise for you exclaimed Tina. Oh yippee I can't wait Dylan said sarcastically. Well son I know I haven't been the best father…don't I know it, interrupted Dylan. BUT! I have tickets for use to go on a cruise, however you mother said she can't come and she thinks it will be good for just me and you to go and bond more, so what do ya say? I say no and never so you can take your tickets and just go! Snapped Dylan. Oh Dylan you're going and that's final besides it will be great, now go upstairs and pack young man snapped Tina.**

**Fine! But this is despicable, mumbled Dylan**

**I guest he gets that from your side of the family right? Joked Tina. What can I say he is my son laughed Daffy. I'm just worried this trip won't go right at all, frowned Daffy. Daffy it will be great and this is the perfect time to win your son's heart back replied Tina. I guess your right honey, I guess your right lisped Daffy.**

**Please review thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4: abandoned S.H.I.P.**

** Dylan give me one more hug my handsome boy, cried Tina as she clutched Dylan in her arms crushing him causing him to make a slight gasping sound. She finally let him go and watched him walk over to Daffy's car. Dylan tossed his bags in the trunk and hopped in the back seat. Daffy rolled downed the window, Bye honey see you in 4 days yelled Daffy as he begun to drive off out of the drive way. Tina smiled have fun you two and I love you! she replied.**

**The majority of the ride was silent until Dylan turned on the radio to the song you're buggin which made Daffy uneasy because he hated that song especially because Bugs was in. who got Bugs money I'll give you da time to get more carrots every time I rhyme, Rapped Dylan. Daffy was relieved when he drove up along the docks where the cruise ship to Bangari was waiting. Ok were here kiddo exclaimed Daffy. Oh great replied Dylan Sarcastically.**

**Once settled into the cabins the cruise finally departed. Dylan didn't waste any time on watching TV and he quickly turned to Boomerang to find that the Daffy Duck show was on. Daffy looked away from the screen quickly he was embarrassed, Dylan finally noticed Daffy and spoke, so why didn't you come back? Daffy looked at Dylan, well son I was hoping we could have this conversation, you see all my life I've been an entertainer it was the only thing I knew how to do me and ya uncle Bug were considered the dynamic duo and I loved entertaining people, then I settled down with your mother and gave everything up because I fell in love when she had you I decided I would never go back to entertaining again but 6 years after you was born me and your mom decided that I should do one more movie, however I got caught up and went back to my old life of entertaining , I basically abandoned you and your mother but im back to make things right I hope you can except me in your life again son, but if you don't want to I understand Dylan what I did was unforgivable.**

**You will always be my dad and Iove you pa, replied Dylan. Dylan and Daffy both hugged for a while. Uh dad this is weird, laughed Dylan. I agree, laughed Daffy.**

**Later that night, Dylan awoke to him lying in a pool of water. Whoa did I pee myself or something thought Dylan as he rolled of his bed into room filled of cold ocean water. Dylan sunk down and swam back up gasping and coughing the salty water in his lungs he could clearly hear the alarm of the ship but he couldn't hear any people. Was this a dream thought Dylan? No it couldn't be Dylan swam over to Daffy's Bed. Dad! Come on we got to get out of here now before this boat fills with water, shouted Dylan. Daffy instantly woke up what happened! You got a lot of explaining to do young man, snapped Daffy. Dylan shook his head dad we gotta get out of here before we drown come lets go!**

**Daffy dove under water and tried opening the door which was locked shut from the water pressure. Dylan dove under and helped in trying to open the door and finally it opened. They swam out the room and was confronted with more water. All the cabins were empty, I guess we didn't get the memo that the cruise was cut short, joked Daffy. Come on dad lets go, Dylan opened the emergency exit and was relieved when they reached the deck of the boat. There's land right over there let swim to shore Shouted Dylan, as he dove from the side of the boat, plummeting into the dark cold ocean below. Daffy dove in after him.**

**1 hour later**

**the two crawled up onto the beach and though still alive laid exhaustedly on the cold wet sand gasping for air. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: S.O.S.**

**Dylan woke up with a massive headache and looked around. He brushed the sand off his shoulders and looked at the morning sky. So this is a dream vacation huh? Dylan asked himself as he got up. Daffy was sound asleep on the ground, This is great just great the one time I actually get to spend time with my father and it ends up a disaster. Dylan mumbled. Dylan looked out at the harsh sea to see any sign of the ship or maybe even a boat. Nothing just my luck mumbled Dylan.**

**Daffy woke up and looked around. He looked at Dylan sitting in front of the ocean and was crushed at what happened, the first time he actually got to spend time with his son and it was ruined. Daffy got up and walked towards his son. Dylan I'm sorry this didn't work out…, oh save it dad its useless were stranded and you want to apologize! Snapped Dylan even if this was supposed to be fun we have to focus on getting out of here. It's gonna be Christmas in three days, mom is excepting us back, and the crazy part is where gonna DIEEEEEEE! Daffy tried to hold back the laughter of the fact that his son was actually panicking. Calm down, I'll just call Warner bros. and tell em to send in a jet it'll be here in no time, laughed Daffy. Dylan instantly calmed down sat down on the warm sand. Great I thought we were stranded, laughed Dylan. Oh no! cried Daffy as he looked around the beach scanning the sand and digging his hands in searching for his phone. Uh dad what's wrong? asked Dylan. Daffy looked at his son with a look as if he almost seen a ghost. Uh you see kiddo I kinda, um ya know, sort of, ummmmm…..spit it out already snapped Dylan. I lost my phone mumbled Daffy. !Yelled Dylan, I'm gonna die here I can see it already. Shhhhhhh Daffy interrupted, do you here that Dylan? The beach grew silent and the faint sound of a ring could be heard coming out of the nearby jungle. Dylan and Daffy darted into the jungle and followed the sound of the ringing until they reached a dead end. The ringing grew louder and Dylan looked around the area while Daffy sat on a rock and rested.**

**It has to around here somewhere I just know it, Dylan said weakly. Daffy looked up in the trees above him and locked his eyes on a group of monkeys fighting over his cellular device. Daffy shot up off the rock and ran towards the tree trying desperately to climb the trunk. Dad what are doing? Asked Dylan as he walked towards his father. Those monkeys have my phone I have to get it, replied Daffy. If those chimps are the only thing standing in my way from getting home then ima have to go bananas, yelled Dylan as he easily scaled the tree with Daffy behind him. As they reached the branched Dylan decided to take action. Hey you banana eating bozos give me that phone or else, Snapped Dylan. the monkeys shot Dylan a cold glare that was enough to make him pee his pants. The largest monkey of the group with the phone snatched a cocoanut of one of the branches and hurled it at Dylan. Dylan side stepped out of the way and almost fell out the tree but daffy grabbed his hand and pulled him back up. Daffy looked at Dylan, they do realize…this means war, Dylan finished. Dylan snapped a branch in half and held it like a baseball bat two monkeys hurled to cocoanuts at him, Dylan swung his club hitting the two cocoanuts causing them to smash into the two who threw them. They fell out the tree and retreated. Daffy lunged at the largest monkey tackling him into the tree trunk and dropping the phone. Dylan get the phone, yelled Daffy as the large monkey tossed him through the trees. Dylan scooped up the phone. I got the phone! Yelled Dylan as the monkeys charged at him. Dylan grabbed a vine and swung through the jungle with the monkeys hot on his trail.**

**Sorry for the wait I just have been busy but here is chapter 5. Please remember to review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: L.O.V.E and paradise**

**Dylan flew through the jungle with the monkeys right behind him one of the monkeys hit a tree in the pursuit. Dylan laughed at the sight then crashed into a tree himself which sent him plummeting through the trees onto the jungle ground. Ouch this just isn't my day, groaned Dylan as the monkeys all started to surround him, oh no, cried Dylan.**

**The large monkey gripped Daffy up and slammed him on the branch, Daffy punched the large monkey and wrapped a couple vines around his body, the monkey lunged at Daffy but was restrained by the vines. Hah that'll teach you not to mess with duck dodgers you bum lisped Daffy as he taunted the tangled up monkey.**

**Dylan nervously backed up against a tree. So this is how it ends I thought I would actually die by laughing to death, joked Dylan. The monkeys closed in on him until a flash of tan scooped Dylan up and pushed him out of the way. Dylan couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was a tan teenage girl bunny with blue eyes and yellow hair to Dylan she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, her ears were tied back in a ponytail she wore a light pink tank top and shorts, she had a fierce look on her face and a branch in her hand wielding it like a club. The monkeys charged at the young bunny in one wave and she whacked them all with her club quickly dodging incoming attacks with ease, hurt they all retreated. Yeah you better run you wuss, taunted Dylan. Dylan stared at the young bunny mesmerized at her beauty. the young bunny smiled at Dylan. I'm not the only one stranded wooohoooo! Yelled the bunny, hi I'm Sarah. Dylan quickly snapped out of his trance, oh um hi im uh yeah uh Dylan, thanks for uh helping me out. More like saving your life laughed Sarah, oh really I could of trashed those apes all by myself, gloated Dylan. Sarah shook her head at his commented, Dylan pulled the phone out his pocket and tried to call 9.1.1 until he realized it wasn't any signal on this island, and the gods keep punishing don't they, mumbled Dylan, he scrolled through all the missed messages and calls it was one voicemail and Dylan decided to hear it. "uh this is Bugs I know you're on vacation and all but my daughter Sarah is missing could you let me know if you hear anything because me and Lola have searched everywhere and the only place that's left is well the cruise ship. Please let me know if you hear anything because were very worried thanks"**

**Dylan looked at Sarah, your father is Bugs bunny thee Bugs bunny? How did you know that? asked Sarah as she walked over to Dylan, well he left a message on my father's phone saying you're missing and well what happened? Well me, and my parents were supposed to visit my grandmother for Christmas but that's way to lame. Tell me about, said Dylan sarcastically. So I decided to ditch the hot coco, wool sweaters, cheek pinching and snow shoveling and have a date with warm weather, surfing, boys and room service but my dream Christmas took a turn for the worst. When the cruise ship crashed I was one of the first to get in the life boat along with another family, however one of their children was knocked out of the boat by the crashing waves I instantly dove in to save him which I did however I couldn't save my self so I ended up her stranded. So your just a modern day super hero aren't ya, laughed Dylan. so how about you Dylan how did you end up here, asked Sarah well actually me and my dad, Daffy duck…wait pause your dad is Daffy duck, interrupted Sarah, Yes, replied Dylan. That is so cool he's my favorite Looney tune it's a crying shame he always has to play second role to my father, said Sarah, he'll get over it eventually, laughed Dylan. so me and my dad were on the ship then we fell asleep, we woke up to the ship alarm and lots of water the ship was empty when we was escaping and it wasn't any lifeboats left so we headed here. So where is your father anyway? asked Sarah. I don't have a clue could you help me find him? Asked Dylan, Sure thing lets go replied Sarah. As they walked off Dylan couldn't help but wonder will they ever make it home.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: T.E.M.P.L.E**

**Daffy jumped out the tree landing bill first on the soft sand, " yuck" coughed Daffy as sand spilled out of his mouth. Dylan rushed up to his father with Sarah far behind "Dad! Look, look I got the phone" yelled Dylan as he pulled out the cell phone. Daffy smiled proudly at his son, "great job" Dylan smiled weakly," yeah those banana eating brats were no match for Dylan Jacob Duck" Sarah finally caught up to Dylan out of breath, " I think you mean no match for Sarah Bunny buzzard brain" laughed Sarah. Daffy looked at Sarah," uh Dylan who is this" Dylan looked a Daffy, "this is my girl uh I mean uh friend Sarah she got stranded here too, dad you will never believe who her father is…..Guess" Daffy looked at Sarah who replied back to his look with a shy hello. Daffy seen her before but couldn't remember where however she was much younger he thought for a while before it finally clicked, "you're bugs and Lola's daughter right" Sarah smiled, "yes". "so what are you doing here?" lisped Daffy, Dylan ran his fingers through his hair, "ya know its kinda a long story pops so I suggest we focus on getting out of here". Sarah looked at Dylan "your right lets head back to the beach and try to create smoke signals or something" Sarah took a step and the ground beneath her gave out a deep hole was beneath Sarah but instead of falling to the bottom and possibly dying someone was holding her up, Sarah looked up and was greeted by the Dylan's struggling face trying his hardest to keep her up. Dylan pulled Sarah up to safety and dropped to his knees, "well I guess were even now" laughed Dylan Sarah gave him a tight hug which was enough to make a Duck melt but instead he stood there hoping it wouldn't end. Sarah stopped the hug and looked around," uh Dylan where is your dad?" Dylan's face turned blue, then red and last white "he fell in the hole Sarah!" Dylan panicked "what am i gonna do". Sarah looked at Dylan "calm down we'll get him"**

**Daffy hit the rock hard ground, "can this day get any worst?" lisped Daffy. At that very moment a group of vicious, hungry Tasmanian devils with spears surrounded Daffy. "and it just did, hi fellas" gulped Daffy. The Tasmanian devils lick the lips, "Duck stew yummy, yummy" they all chanted. Daffy gulped in fear.**

**The Tasmanian devils filled a cauldron with boiling hot water, carrots and salt. "maybe I under estimated you guys your cooking dinner for me"laughed Daffy, the Tasmanians tossed Daffy in the cauldron, "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Daffy as the boiling water burned his feathers Dylan and Sarah made it to the bottom and seen Daffy struggling to get out the cauldron and the Tasmanians pouring salt and pepper on his head. Dylan ran towards the cauldron and kicked it over, Daffy scrambled out the heated pot and ran towards Sarah, "they tried to eat me!" screamed Daffy. Dylan ran towards Daffy and Sarah, "let get out of here!" yelled Dylan. the trio took a couple steps until they were entangled in a makeshift net made by the Tasmanian devils. A large Tasmanian devil with a bone necklace walked over to the net, "going somewhere?" Dylan shot a cold glare at the Tasmanian devil, "let us out of here you bozo" the Large Tasmanian devil looked at Dylan, "why should I?" Dylan thought for a moment until he finally got it, "uh you cant eat us that would be bad plus you have to give us a chance to defend ourselves" the large Tasmanian devil looked at Dylan, " oh yeah who says" Dylan pulled out a notebook titled "Cartoons for dummies" and a pen and wrote on one of the pages, "read it and weep" the large Tasmanian grew angry when he seen that Dylan was right (he really wasn't) "Fine how do you wish to resist" growled the Tasmanian devil. Dylan looked at him, "we challenge you to a 3 on 3 basketball game" Daffy slapped his forehead, "not this again" **


End file.
